A New Beginning to Familiar Start
by AmeStrom
Summary: Time travel you can never understand when you look inside rather then out.


Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor do I gain anything from this fan fiction other then the the enjoyment and experiences of writing it.

Un-Bataed

-(The Beginning)-

" Boys time dinner!" Trisha Eric smiled as she watched Edward and Alphonse run back across the field to the house. Then her smile quickly faded when she didn't see another child following them. "Where is Victor, Edward?"

Edward's brow furrowed in confusion as he skidded to a stop in front of her. "He didn't feel like playing so he headed back early. Isn't he home yet?"

"No, he isn't but I am sure he just got distracted with something. Or he could have gone to see the Rockbells." She said trying to sooth any of theirs worries as well as some of her own. "VAN!" She called over her shoulder. She swept her other sons into the kitchen before turning to see her husband standing in the doorway. "Dear can you go see if Victor is at the Rockbells." Van nodded a concern fluttered across his face as he grabbed his coat and pulled it on as he stepped out the door.

Victor Elric was the Trisha's and Van's middle child and twin Edward Elric.

Ed sat with Al beside the river watching the current. It had been months since his twin's disappearance and no one had seen hide nor hair of him. They had even searched the river for miles but nobody had turned up. On top of it their father had left a week ago but their mother had said he would be back before they knew it.

Ed missed his twin a lot. Even though Victor was younger then him he was the one who acted the oldest. They look identical and even acted similar at times so it was hard to tell the two apart. Victor was more level headed than him and could easily diverted bullies without throwing a single punch.

"Do you think we'll see V-Victor again?" Asked Al quietly as he hugged his knees.

"Yeah! I am sure we'll see him again even if we have to go out there and find him ourselves." Ed said looking at Al determinedly, who smiled and nodded at him.

But then the epidemic happened and the grief of their missing brother was swept away by the pain of losing their mother.

-(1914)-

"A new mission have has come in for you Fullmetal." Said Colonel Roy Mustang as he lean back in his chair.

"Where do they want to send me now." Snorted Ed flippantly as he slouched on one of the couches in the Colonel's office.

"You'll be assisting me and few other officers on taking down an underground fighting ring in central." Continued Roy as if Ed hadn't said anything.

"Why does me and Al have to come along? It doesn't sound like a mission we are needed on." Wined Ed as he slouched further.

"B-Brother, I am sure you wouldn't be assigned anything we aren't needed on!" Said Al.

Ed frown and glanced over at the Coronel. Roy had a serious expression as he studied the two Elric brothers. "The reason you're coming along Fullmetal is because there has been reports of a boy the same age as you that is also a genius in hand to hand fighting. We are hoping that with you and your brother being there he will be less likely to see us as a threat."

Both of the Elrics looked surprised at this new information.

-(At Central)-

The group of military slipped into the upper part of the warehouse and as they prepared to storm the area below. They stopped to survey the crowd that was grouped around the ring as will as the people fighting and what they saw shocked them.

Fighting in the ring was a blonde haired golden eyed boy almost exact replica to Fullmetal alchemist. The kid was small but lethal taking out his opponent with a quick positioned jab before turning strolling out of the ring.

"Victor…"Whispered both Ed and Al together as they watched their lost brother from the upper floor.

"You'll have some explaining to do after this is done Fullmetal!" Roy said sharply before he literally sprung into action. "EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

The warehouse became a blur of motion as people lunged for the exists in order to escape arrest.

Victor was no exception as he vaulted over a table and aimed for the basement door. If they were surrounded heading to the underground tunnels was the best escape route. But just before he reached the handle he heard a snape and jerked his hand back in time to avoid a flash of fire.

"Going some where?" Taunted a voice which he pivoted on his heels to face. Colonel Mustang walking towards with his brothers and Sargent Riza flanking him on either side.

He stayed calm as he scanned his surroundings. They were in a far corner of the warehouse with a wall behind him and to his right. To his left was chaos as the military tried to contain the crowd.

Victor took another moment to study his brother before he turned his attention back to Roy. He slowly raised his hands palms facing forward as he slowly staggered back into the wall behind him. His fringes fell to cover his eyes as he spoke. "Looks like the game is up, eh?"

"Looks that way." Roy said relaxing slightly.

"I am sorry.." Victor whisper before a smirk flickered across his face as he yanked to steel thin spikes that were holding his hair up and slammed them down into the wall behind him. There was a flash of alchemy light before an explosion rocked the building.

Ed was the first to recover from the shock. "VICTOR!" He shouted in panic as he scrambled forward. The dust cleared slowly revealing a gaping hole in the wall. The middle Elric brother had once again vanished into thin air.

Man can not obtain anything without first sacrificing something.

In order to obtain anything something of equal value is required.

That is Alchemy's law of equivalent exchange.

-(Author notes)-

Just something I wrote after watching Fullmetal Alchemist. Decided to continue to work on this but updates will be few and far in between for the time being. Hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
